5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
5-toubun no Hanayome (Manga)
.]] の |Gotōbun no Hanayome|lit=5 Equal Brides}}, also known as The Quintessential Quintuplets, is a Japanese romance manga series written and illustrated by Negi Haruba. The manga started off as an one-shot, which quickly gained popularity among readers, and has been serialized weekly in Weekly Shounen Magazine since August 9, 2017. 5-toubun no Hanayome is published digitally in English by Kodansha Comics since June 2018. The manga gets an anime adaptation on its 49th chapter Manga Chapter 49 (p. 1). and reaches 1 million prints after 1 year of publications.Haruba, Negi @negi_haruba (24 October 2018). "Finally, the "five-part bride" surpassed one million copies" (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter.Manga Chapter 60 (pp. 1-2). In April 2019, Negi tweets having 4.2 million prints for 8 volumes of the manga. During the Quintuplets Birthday Event on May 5, second season of the anime is announced. History :Related Article: 5-toubun no Hanayome (Anime) * Negi Haruba finished his previous work Rengoku no Karma and Vampire Killer in 2015. * In February 2017, he published 5-toubun no Hanayome Oneshot on the Weekly Shounen Magazine's 8th issue. * Thanks to positive responses of the readers, the series is published in the magazine's 36th/37th combined issue (August 2017). * In August 2018, the series' first anniversary, a TV anime adaptation of the manga is announced by TBS, and will air in January 2019.Sherman, Jennifer (August 7, 2018). "The Quintessential Quintuplets Manga Gets TV Anime in 2019". Anime News Network. Retrieved September 7, 2018. * During The Quintuplets Birthday Event on May 5, 2019, the second season of the anime is announced. * As of December 4, 2019, Negi Haruba has announced that he would be ending the Manga series after the 14th volume. Drawing Style :Related Article: "Negi's Shoes Panel" Negi draws the series with above average level of details, with high contrast, expressive use of objects, creative panelingl, and immersive backgrounds.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 1).Manga Chapter 7 (pp. 22-23).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 1).Manga Chapter 50 (pp. 12-13). Character Design The characters' overall design are sharp and more realistic looking: they have varied facial expression,Manga Chapter 1 (p. 6).Manga Chapter 2 (pp. 38-39).Manga Chapter 32 (p. 20). the outfits are drawn properly (sometimes become the main focus of the page),Manga Chapter 35 (p. 2).Manga Chapter 52 (p. 19). and their body language is always on point.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 23).Manga Chapter 10 (p. 20).Manga Chapter 13 (p. 5).Manga Chapter 53 (p. 11). Background Character Most of the background characters have a good amount of details: their eyes are drawn (as opposed to just silhouette), .Manga Chapter 8 (p. 5).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 2).Manga Chapter 52 (p. 12). have distinct emotions,Manga Chapter 1 (p. 5).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 5). and each of their activities are shown.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 12).Manga Chapter 8 (p. 11).Manga Chapter 53 (p. 2). Setting Background settings/scenes also drawn precisely, and small details (such as the leaves on a tree, random items in the surroundings, or faraway objects) are recognized in a glance.Manga Chapter 26 (p. 9).Manga Chapter 32 (p. 7). One of Negi's unique traits is highly detailed & realistic looking shoe panel. See Negi's Shoes Panel Volume Information :Related Article: "List of Chapters and Volumes" Volume Covers Volume 1 cover features Itsuki Nakano and her sisters' partial shots. The cover of volume 2 until 6 feature one Nakano Quintuplets in their personalized student uniform with colored flower petals unique to each one of them in the background. The cover for volume 7 and presumably until volume 11 will feature one Nakano Quintuplets in a western style wedding dress. Inside Covers Each volume has an illustration of a flower bouquet with the series' romanized title (stylized as "5-toubun no Hanayome" in the Japanese volume, "the quintessential quintuplets" in the English version), author name, and volume number inside it. The filler page has a picture of a diamond ring with the word "5-toubun no Hanayome" (Japanese volume) or "the quintessential quintuplets" (English volume) in the middle. Character Introduction Page Every volume has an introduction about the Bride, all five Nakano Quintuplets, Fuutarou, and other characters. Each girl's introduction box contains various miscellaneous info about them and differ from volume to volume. There is also a "Quints Memo" box describing the Nakano Quintuplets' personalities and traits. Extra Bonus Comics A short comic near the end of each volume, featuring the Nakano Quintuplets and other characters' daily life. Next Volume Preview A page that contains various cut scenes from the upcoming volume, author notes, editor commentary, and any announcements related to the series. Store Bonus Illustration Store Bonus Illustrations are one-page illustration featuring one Nakano Quintuplets in different theme and/or outfits. These illustrations are bundled together with a volume of 5-toubun no Hanayome manga and available through several selected stores. There are five illustrations available in each volume number, and in order to collect all of them, the reader must purchase five volumes in five different stores. The illustration's size is smaller than a volume of 5-toubun no Hanayome manga. List of Volumes :Related Article: List of Chapters and Volumes As of October 2019, there are 11 Japanese digital and physical volumes, 9 English digital volumes, 5 English physical volumes available. Anime Adaptation The anime adaption is announced during the manga's 1 year celebration in August 2018 (Chapter 49). The anime is produced by Tezuka Productions and have 12 episodes. The first season aired in January 2019. Later, the second season is announced during Quintuplets Birthday Event on May 5, 2019 (Chapter 84) and will premier in January 2020. Official Localizations English :Related Article: The Quintessential Quintuplets Kodansha publishes the series digitally under their Kodansha Comics imprint. The official title used for the English release is "The Quintessential Quintuplets." There is no significant difference between the Japanese and English version, except the naming of characters and places. Argentina (Spanish) :Related Article: We are Quintuplets Ivrea Editorial licensed the series under the name "Somos Quintillizas" (We are quintuplets). The first volume was published on November 13, 2019.We are Quintuplets Thai :Related Article: My Bride is a Quintuplet On March 15, 2018, Luckpim Publishing licensed the series under the name "เจ้าสาวผมเป็นแฝดห้า" (My bride is a quintuplets).Facebook Post announcing the Licensing The first volume was published on September 26, 2018.Official Store Indonesia (Bahasa Indonesia) Elex Media Komputindo, one of the largest comic publishers in Indonesia, hinted that it has licensed 5-toubun no Hanayome, however, they did not reveal a release date for the manga.Antonio Pineda, Rafael (March 26, 2019). Elex Media Hints at License of The Quintessential Quintuplets Manga. Anime News Network. Retrieved March 27, 2019. Promotional In October 2017, a 30-second television commercial for the manga was released where Ayane Sakura voiced all five girls. There are several medium-sized billboards in various public places featuring the volume covers as the display. In December 2018, a TV Commercial and a PV for the anime is made in preparation for the anime. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga CM Sales The series' first volume is published in October 2017. One year later, in October 2018, the total sales for 6 volumes is 1 million copies. In October 2019, the sales for 11 volumes is more than 7.5 million copies. The anime adaptation is responsible for the huge jump of manga sales, and it's above average Blu-ray & DVD sales. One of the biggest reason for this increase in sales is the anime that employ top-tier and very popular voice actresses. Trivia # Among the series in Weekly Shounen Magazine, 5-toubun no Hanayome is the fastest series being adapted into an anime (49 chapter count). The next is A Silent Voice with 63 chapter count. # Negi likes to draw shoes (or feet) and dedicate a single panel for them. Those panels serve various purposes to the story, such as showing the character's emotions, an important activity/event, and progressing the plot. See Negi's Shoes Panel # Negi sometimes use certain topics to start and finish the volumes: #* The last page of Volume 1, 2, 3, and 4 (and indirectly 5 & 8) have Fuutarou and Itsuki in it. #* The first few pages of the first chapter in the Second Year Saga, Chapter 1, is about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. The last few pages of the last chapter in the saga, Chapter 68, is also about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. #* Volume 1: First chapter, a Nakano sister sees a half-naked Fuutarou. Last chapter, Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano sister. #* Volume 2: First chapter shows a photo of the current Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. Last chapter shows a photo of younger Fuutarou and a Nakano sister. #* Volume 3: First chapter, Yotsuba waves at Fuutarou. Last chapter, Yotsuba also waves at Fuutarou. #* Volume 4: First chapter is about the Nakano Quintuplets' finger game which involves all five fingers. Last chapter each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's fingers. #* Volume 5: First chapter is about Rena in Fuutarou's imagination and the past. Last chapter is about Rena present in real life. #* Volume 6: The first chapter shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. The last chapter shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. #* Volume 7: First chapter the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama with Fuutarou. Last chapter a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. #* Volume 8: First chapter Fuutarou is confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and Miku tells Ichika that she won't lose. In the last chapter, Fuutarou is also confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and it is Ichika who tells Miku that she won't lose to her. #* Volume 9: First chapter is about Nino's determination and Miku's horrible cooking. The last chapter is about Nino's determination and Miku's excellent cooking. # Some of the characters in 5-toubun no Hanayome and Osomatsu-san (a series about loser sextuplet boys in their 20s) share similar traits, such as: #* Multiple-birth siblings (all born in May) being unmotivated. #* The siblings being color-coded with red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. #* The eldest sibling being a teasing, lazy slob. #* The middle child being shy, icy, withdrawn, and having a special interest. #* A social sibling who is often associated with bunnies. #* A serious sibling who tries to appear smarter than they are by sometimes wearing glasses. #* The middle child constantly being at odds with the second eldest sibling. #* The second youngest child being eccentric, quite cheerful, and great at sports. #* The second eldest child caring quite deeply for their siblings. #* A sibling nostalgic of the times when they were truly identical. #* The youngest sibling being a bit of a timid crybaby. #* Fuutarou has a similar haircut to the Matsuno brothers', complete with two Idiot Hairs. References |height=200px }} es:Go Toubun no Hanayome (manga) Category:Media